Turbocharging an engine allows the engine to provide power similar to that of a larger displacement engine. Thus, turbocharging can extend the operating region of an engine. Turbochargers function by compressing intake air in a compressor via a turbine operated by exhaust gas flow. Under certain conditions, the flow rate and pressure ratio across the compressor can fluctuate to levels that may result in noise disturbances, and in more severe cases, performance issues and compressor or turbine degradation.